laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian
"You're just mad because I'M the better Barbarian." - Lucian to Yvette Lucian is a member of the Silver Dragons, and one of the first members of the Fate Slayers. Appearence Lucian is a tall and heavily built with short light brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. When he transforms, he looks like a large brown bear on its hind legs and opposable thumbs. Biography Early Life When Lucian was very young, his parents were killed by Zaurus worshipers and he was taken in as a slave. He grew up essentially being raised by a man named Xander. While in captivity, the slavers would periodically whip him until the day that his Ursine abilities emerged. Flying into a rage after his torture, Lucian attacked and killed a fair amount of Zaurus worshipers before being sedated. Dead War After almost 20 years in captivity, Xander orchestrated a plan for the two of them to escape. They were able to escape, but were being followed closely. The slavers eventually caught up to them, and killed Xander causing Lucian to lose control and transform. He received some assistance from an old friend of Xanders, Emeth and his friends. Grateful for being rescued, Lucian decided to join the guild Emeth was in to offer whatever assistance he could. After meeting with Emeths friends, Emeth eventually returned with a new friend in a white cloak, who Lucian recognized as Xander. They continued on to root out a camp of Zaurus worshipers to avoid being followed, freeing some slaves in the process. From there, they went to a small town of ex-adventurers where people had been disappearing over the past few days. While gathering information, they group was quickly assaulted by what looked like werewolves, but turned out to be wererats. After defeating them, they transformed into a halfling and a dwarf, who were both confirmed to be missing. After gathering some information from the two, they discovered that the people in the town were being taken during the night and being brought to the Mayors house. Upon entering, the group was met by an overwhelming smell of gas and an elven archer who ignited the floor to keep intruders out. However, the fire proved pointless against Emeth, who walked through as if it were nothing. After killing the elf and putting out the fire, the group entered the next room to find a series of cages filled with bones, a lever and a door on the other side of the room. The group pulled the lever, assuming it would open the cages, but instead released a weretiger near by, who informed the group that his life force was tied to the doors of this room, and he would have to die for them to leave. After receiving this information, Bobo stabbed the weretiger with an enchanted dagger, killing him instantly and opening all the cages and doors in the room. The next room was the size of a closet, with a symbol etched on the ground. Xander discovered that the symbol was a teleportation glyph, and the trigger was for the person standing on it to utter their worst fear, and that fear would be made known to the owner of the house. Lucian didn't pay much attention to the others fears, and announced that he had a fear of sheers. Suddenly, he was teleported to a nearly identical room, however the door was on the other side. The next room appeared to be some sort of waiting room, where Lucian patiently waited for the others so they could proceed to the next step. The group came face to face with an elf man named Vulred Galenodle, who told the group he was kidnapping strong subjects to test the exposure of Blood Moon radiation on werewolves he turned. The group asked what he wanted to do with the knowledge of their fears, to which he denied having any knowledge of. The elf pulled out a vial of red liquid and drank it, transforming himself into a powerful werewolf. The werewolf managed to down Xander, but ended up being defeated by the combined effort of the group. The towns people showed their gratitude to the group by both paying the fees for the job, as well as a substantial amount extra as a personal thank you to them. After finishing up things in that town, the group made way for another town near by where a silver dragon was supposedly attacking for no reason. After gathering some information, they discovered the dragon was only attacking empty buildings, and that there were only a few injuries with no casualties. The group made way for the mountain where the Dragon lived, killing some bandits along the way. As they got to the top of the mountain, they were quickly greeted by a less than happy silver dragon named Terandious. After ascertaining that the group meant them no harm, the dragon informed the group about how his wife was killed by a Red dragon, and that one of their eggs was stolen by a man in the city named Bernard. After devising a plan, Terandious brought the group to the city, destroying another building in the process. The group confronted Bernard, killed him and returned the stolen egg to the dragon. Grateful for their assistance, Terandious shared the dying wish of his wife; To have her scales put to good use for good people. And so, the group was gifted silver dragon scales, which one of Emeths friends Wolfie crafted into armor for the group, excluding Emeth and Xander. After various adventures, and eventually becoming famous in Sabertooth, the group prepared to build their own guild. Unfortunately, they still lacked the funds to pay for contractors and the like, so the group still needed to continue adventuring. Lucian felt bad not being completely honest with Maveric Wyvern, Sabertooths guild master, about the groups intentions, but it was just business. One day, Sherman received a letter from the head of the Church of Pelor, requesting he proceed to the city of Amaranthia immediately. So, the rest of the group set forth by carriage, while Lucian stayed behind. Lucian felt it best to split efforts a bit. While the others were carrying on a personal request, he would work to earn more money for starting the new guild. He took a request to help guard a caravan on its travels. It seemed odd to him that the request had such a high pay tied to it, but he didn't think much of it as it just meant more money for a remedial task. When he met with the group he was to guard, he noticed that the caravan was cloaked so that people couldn't see into it. He tried to take a peek as to who was inside, but was quickly scolded by the driver. They began moving at a leisurely pace until they entered some thick woods after sundown. Lucian suggested making camp once they got to an open area as it would be safer, but the driver insisted that they just get through the forest as fast as possible. Following the drivers advice, the group continued on. Not long after, a group of bandits attacked the carriage. The driver was quickly killed, as were the horses pulling the carriage. Though it was difficult, Lucian was able to defend the carriage and defeated the bandits. He went to check on the travelers and make sure they weren't too shaken up. In the carriage was a man, a woman and a child. They all had a symbol that looked like a ram on their clothes, however he had never seen the symbol before. Lucian informed them that the horses were killed in the attack, but that he would just pull the cart himself. The process went much faster and they were able to make it to the capital city of Dondar by daybreak. The family exited the cart, and just as Lucian was about to be paid for his services, a cloaked figure kidnapped their son. Acting quickly, he transformed and rushed after them as fast as he could. Lucian caught up with them easily and killed the kidnapper. As thanks for saving their son, the family paid him double what the job promised. When he returned to the guild, Lucian noticed that his friends hadn't returned yet. He quickly deposited his earnings into the group's savings, and went to look for another job to complete. One job peaked his interest, only because it was similar to one of his first experiences with the group. He proceeded to the town of Stoneshade, where there were some disappearances causing concern. Once there, he was greeted by a man named Michael Stoneskin, who updated him on the situation. The man seemed depressed to some extent, but Lucian didn't pay much mind to it. He decided to perform a stakeout that night to see if he could figure anything out about what was happening. At some point during the night while patrolling, he felt an ominous presence and soon after felt like he was being attacked by the air itself. Unable to see his attacker, Lucian tried to fight using his other senses. It was hard to tell if he was able to defeat his opponent, but he assumed that he did once he was no longer being attacked. Believing he found the right place, Lucian barged into the house he was attacked near. In the house was a disheveled man and numerous people strapped to tables. The people trapped fit the description of the people who were kidnapped. The disheveled man grabbed two syringes from a book shelf and stabbed himself with them one after the other. At first, he appeared to turn into a half orc, but shortly after his skin turned grey and he started to grow wings and horns. Feeling it best to kill him before his metamorphosis was complete, Lucian attacked. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and had to fight this new threat at his full strength. Though he was strong, Lucian was able to handle this monster and managed to knock him unconscious, after which he changed back. Unfortunately in the man's experiments, most of the captives were dead. After restraining up the kidnapper, Lucian decided to go through the man's notes. He discovered that not only was the man trying to splice gargoyle genes with half orcs, but he also provided aid to Vuldred for his experiments with the blood moon werewolves. Lucian brought the man to Michael, received payment for his job, and returned to the guild. His friends had finally returned, and they set off to find a scouting party that went missing. A man in black armour with a skull mask showed up and split the group away from Sherman. The man took down Sherman and dragged him away through the shadows. Terandious arrived to help the group defeat this new enemy, and Emeth somehow seemed to know where Sherman had been taken. Terandious and Emeth had some sort of interaction a few moments later, then suddenly a Demon appeared in front of them. The demon introduced himself as Griffith and offered to help the group save their friend. They tracked Sherman down to a temple that seemed to appear out of nowhere. When the man in armour appeared, Griffith immediately attacked him and knocked off his mask. Lucian still didn't recognize the man, but the rest of the group seemed to. The man summoned a skeletal dragon before vanishing into the shadows again. The group defeated the dragon and saved Sherman, and Lucian searched through the bones of the dragon. He eventually found a necklace and put it on. Later that night, Lucian had a very realistic dream. He saw a demon that looked like a much larger version of Griffith impale him. This nightmare would continue to haunt him every night from that point on. The next day, he received a vision about a small man with a dagger killing a large heavily muscled man with an axe. After talking to Maveric about what he saw, he learned about a gladiator competition happening not too far from the guild. Curious, Lucian attends and puts a sizable bet on the small contestant with odds of 1000 to 1. In a huge upset at the competition, the small fighter was able to dodge the large one and kill him. On the way back to the guild, he met up with Emeth and informed him about the visions he had been having and how concerned he was about it. He informed Lucian not to worry about it, and that he would take care of it. When the two returned to the guild, the group received a request from a noble family. Shortly after, everyone set out for the meeting place. On the way there, the group set up camp for the night. During the night, Lucian had the nightmare again but this time he started to fight back. When he awoke, the camp was in shambles and trees all around had been uprooted. He couldn't remember anything that happened during the nightmare at all, and had no idea why. Bobo tied him up as he felt that Lucian couldn't be trusted. Emeth soon came over and untied his rope. The next day, Emeth separated from the group. He later returned with a new friend in a black cloak. Soon after, the group made it to the meeting place. They saw one man looking on at another grappling with a minotaur. Shortly after arriving the man snapped the minotaurs neck. The two introduced themselves as Edmund Shieldheart and Gordon Swordhand. They explained that Edmunds wife and son had been kidnapped by a necromancer and brought to an old war ground for some ritual. They made their way to an old temple, and the two nobles gave the group some powerful explosives to fight undead if necessary. Outside of the temple they fought against a large monster with a strange symbol etched into its head. Once defeated, the symbol on its head started to glow. When they entered the temple, they saw a man performing some kind of ritual in front of two large crystals. Xander was able to identify that there was a human in each of them. After showing the man the head of the monster they killed, he became quite frantic as the ground began to shake. Shortly after that, he broke the crystals and killed himself. Moments later, the group was attacked by an excessively large group of undead. It was a long and hard fought battle, but thanks to the explosives the two nobles gave them, they were able to come out victorious. After the battle, Lucian saw a number of shadowy figures in the distance. He couldn't make out who they were though. The group received payment and left. On the way, Emeth announced that the new guild had been built and they could head there now. Once there, they were greeted by Griffith and a halfling by the name of Adlar. The halfling seemed to know Emeth personally. There was also an elf there. He refused to give his name though. Lucian decided to get settled into his new residence. During this time he could hear a fair amount of arguing coming from the rest of the group, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Eventually, everyone except for Griffith left. Still concerned about his vision, Lucian kept his distance. He left and went to a bar in the town near by. There were a fair amount of people in the bar, but Lucian kept to himself. He was approached by a woman who introduced herself as Lorelai. The two of them got along quite well, having deep and meaningful conversation coupled with simple chatting and offering random anecdotes. She was surprisingly friendly considering the two just met. It was something Lucian wasn't very accustomed to due to his captivity. Before realizing it, it was already past dark and the bar was closing. She asked if she would see him again, and he let her know that he lives near so it was quite likely. As he began walking away, he saw a vision similar to the one he saw of the gladiator tournament. He was following Lorelai to a house. He didn't think much of it at all. He continued to go to the bar every day for the next few days, and every day Lorelai would be there to greet him with a smile. The day would end relatively the same as the day they met, with them saying goodbye and Lucian getting a vision of him following her to a house. He never acted on it though, believing there was no way it could be what he thought it was. The next day, the others returned to the guild, and Griffith announced that they got their first official/unofficial mission. The six of them set out to a town nearby looking for protection. They got there to find most of the town boarded themselves in their homes, and that a vampire hunter came to help as well. They talked with the hunter, discovering that he was the one who requested their aid. That night, they fought a group of vampire spawns and other vampires. They found an underground tunnel system where they were hiding, and decided it was best to wait until morning to go down to fight them. Lucian decided to sleep in the inn, but when he awoke he was tied to a stone slab. He managed to break free and fend off a vampire before Sherman and Emeth showed up to help. The group found their weapons and made their way through the tunnels. Eventually, they came across the vampire hunter giving a speech to a large group of vampires. It was quickly discovered that the hunter was actually a vampire himself. He told the group that he was building an army to fight against a greater evil. After fighting through the other vampires, but before reaching the lord of the vampires, a large group of deathknights appeared from the shadows blocking their way. They held down the vampire lord, as Dante stepped forth and killed the lord, thus killing all the other vampires under his control. Much to their surprise, Dante let the group go despite having them all outnumbered. After searching the caves, the group found a man who appeared to be drunk wearing the same outfit the vampire lord was wearing. They learned that the man had been mind controlled and disguised to look like the vampire lord and act as a hunter to throw off suspicion. Emeth offered the man a job at the guild, with an excessively large signing bonus. As they went home, Emeth also offered a man and his mother a job as well with an equally large signing bonus. At this moment, Lucian started to see a pattern in Emeths hiring technique. When the group returned to the guild, they learned that not only did Emeth sell Malorons ashes for an enchanted ring, but also that their old guild master Maverick had killed himself. Arathorne, the elf that sealed Maloron in an enchanted sword, informed the group that he had a lead on the people with his ashes. After naming Emeth as the guild master, the group decided that they would go to Mavericks funeral in Arcton, then proceed to stop the resurrection of Maloron. A quest that caused a lot of worry to Lucian, but he insisted that he needed to watch Maloron either die or be sealed permanently. The next day, preparations were being made for Maverick's funeral. After speaking with Veronica and Emeth, Lorelai came to the guild to visit. Realizing that he hadn't gone to visit the bar to let her know he was okay, he became very nervous. She walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. When she made contact, Lucian had a vision of him and Lorelai having sex. After coming out of his vision, he apologized to her and offered to walk her home. Once they got to her house, she got some ice for him, and then kissed him. One thing lead to another, and soon Lucian saw his vision become reality. When they were finished, Lorelai brought Lucian to a clothing store, and purchased a nice suit for him to wear at the funeral. He then said his goodbyes, and went to the funeral a few moments after it started. Once the funeral was over and everyone cleared out, the group set forth to the lead Arathorne had. After a few pit stops to pick up some magical items, enchant their equipment and bolster their numbers with some paladins, they made their way to the demonic temple. Ventus entered the temple first to scope out the situation, then snuck in a small group of them, including Lucian, leaving the rest to fight the men guarding the entrance. After entering the temple, the group starts killing the cultists, while Arathorne distracts a golem sent to attack the group. The group kill all the cultists, and help finish off the golem. Moments later, a pillar of black flame appears in the center of the room, and Arathorne starts laughing maniacally. Ventus and Emeth go to attack him, and after hitting him he transforms into a black demon. They quickly kill the demon. From the black flame springs forth Maloron, who quickly crushes Griffith and throws him against the wall. His body turns into energy, and flows into Maloron, making him grow slightly. Lucian then receives a quick flash with multiple visions; one of the entire group trying to run and being killed by Maloron, one of the entire group trying to take on Maloron and dying one by one, and one of Lucian blinding Maloron and distracting him long enough for the others to escape and seal the entrance long enough to get away safely at the cost of Lucians life. Knowing what needed to be done, he quickly transforms, strikes the wall as hard as he can with his great axe to cause a cave in, and tells the others to run. He then rushes Maloron, and latches onto his eyes as tight as he could. Maloron struggles for a bit, but manages to pull Lucian off of his head and impales him into the ground. Before his body turns into energy and vanishes, Emeth quickly grabs his necklace and the earring Griffith gave him and escapes. Equipment Lucian wields a powerful great axe built for a large creature. The axe is also imbued with magic that increases his strength further. Powers Lucian can transform into a bear/man hybrid, increasing his strength and giving him natural armour. Lucian is a highly skilled Barbarian.